Death of A Gossip
by Harpygirl24
Summary: A few weeks before Hermione is to join Harry and the Weasley’s at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She’s Professor Snape’s daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione is to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger, the resident Know-it-all, Gryffindor student, and best friend to Harry Potter, was in her father's library. It had been a rather exciting third year and next year she hoped was quiet. However nothing could ever be quiet when your friends with Harry Potter. She was doing her Potions essay that Professor Snape wanted; both her parents were gone to work and that left her alone to do her work. A few hours into it she decided to take a break and go into her father's study to chat on the internet.

She sometimes missed the muggle world, with the internet and the chat rooms. When she walked in she booted up the computer and started to check out the sites that she had missed during the year. As she looked she noticed that her father's file was opened. Hermione frowned, he never left his file open. She got up to close it and that's when she noticed something hanging out of one of the files that had her name on it. She pulled the file out and pulled the piece of paper out.

Hermione was shocked that it was a birth parchment. She had read about them but she never expected to see one. She looked at it and almost had a heart attack. The birth parchment was for one Isis Lily Snape. Hermione wondered why her father would have this and then she noticed a form stating that her parents had adopted one Isis Lily Snape and had changed her name to Hermione Jean Granger.

She felt her whole world shatter and she burst into tears. Her parents had lied to her for her entire life. She, the best friend of Harry Potter, was the daughter of Severus Snape the one person that Harry hated. She grabbed them and hurried upstairs forgetting about being on the computer.

It took her hours to finally calm down and once she had she thought about what to do next. She couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, she just couldn't. She would have to write to the Weasley's and tell them that she couldn't come after all. She knew that Ron would be upset but she just couldn't face them. She pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote to the one person that would understand, Professor McGonagall.

When she was finished writing she sent it off. The owl that she used was just one that happened to be around. She hoped that McGonagall would have some advice. When her parents got home Hermione didn't tell her parents what she had discovered. Both of them were excited about something and she didn't want to ruin it. After dinner Hermione headed up to her room and cried again.

* * *

"Looking forward to another term, Albus," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, "The Triwizard Tournament is coming and this is the first time that I've ever seen it."

"Well I'm sure that things will get exciting around here," McGonagall said, "So any news if Alister Moody will take the job?"

"He wrote to me and accepted," Dumbledore replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, though I'm a little worried about his reputation."

"I know what you're saying and I'll warn him," Dumbledore said, reassuring her that Moody wouldn't go all mad at them.

"Has Severus reported-."

She trailed off as an owl flew into Dumbledore's office and landed next to her, a letter in its beak. She took it and saw that it was from Hermione.

"Who is it from?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, sounding surprised.

Dumbledore looked surprised but motioned for her to open it.

McGonagall opened it and started reading, her eyes widening in shock. When she was finished she told Dumbledore what Hermione had written. Dumbledore looked worried and then asked her how Hermione knows of this.

"She said that she found a birth parchment," McGonagall answered.

"I think that we need to pay a visit to the Granger house and see this parchment for ourselves," Dumbledore said. "I don't want this to turn out to be a bad joke."

McGonagall nodded and both Professors left.

They arrived at the Granger house and Dumbledore noticed that no car was in the drive. However he knew that Hermione was there and so he knocked. A few moments later the door opened and they saw Hermione's face.

"I got your letter, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Hermione said and moved aside to let them pass.

Hermione showed them the birth parchment and Dumbledore ran tests on it. When he told Hermione that the parchment was authentic she looked down at the floor.

"How am I suppose to face Harry and Ron," Hermione said, "They hate Professor Snape and so their going to hate me."

"Nonsense," McGonagall said, "I personally don't care that your Professor Snape's daughter. You're still in Gryffindor and the brightest witch that's ever come through those doors. I'm sure that Severus will love to know you."

"But he hates children," Hermione said.

"Nonsense, he just hates the stupid ones," Dumbledore told her. "I'll have to let Severus know about this and when you're ready you can tell Harry and Ron."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup?" McGonagall asked her.

"No, I'm not ready to face them," Hermione said.

"You'll have to sooner or later," Dumbledore told her.

"I know," Hermione said.

"And if you want to talk about how your feeling then your more then welcome in my office," McGonagall told her.

Hermione nodded and both Professors left.

"I really feel sorry for her," McGonagall told Dumbledore.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "And with all the strange things happening this might place Hermione in grave danger."

"I know and I'm afraid that Harry and Ron might not warm up to the idea that Hermione is Severus daughter."

"Well they better or I'll personally remind them what's at stake," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall knew that Dumbledore was as good as his word.

* * *

Next up: Dumbledore and McGonagall tell Severus the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To latinachikita: I'm glad that you think so. Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review and the great thing is that I've got this whole story finished.

To Lyssa Baby: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks for your review.

To adv. reader: This story won't be a romance, at least I don't think so, but if it is it will be between Hermione and someone else.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dumbledore summoned Severus as soon as they were back. He knew that his Potions Master might find it strange to be called so early but he needed to tell him what had happened at the Granger house. He had no idea what events had led to Hermione's birth and he wanted to understand them. Severus entered his office with the usual sneer that was always in place.

"You wish to see me, Headmaster," Severus said.

"Yes, please sit down," Dumbledore said and he watched him sit down. "I want to show you something."

He pulled out the birth parchment and showed it to Severus.

"So what," Severus said, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm afraid that it has everything to do with you, Severus," Dumbledore told him. "I want you to read it and then explain."

He handed it over and Severus opened it. He waited while Severus read it, his face turning a nasty shade of yellow.

"How's this connected to me?" Severus asked him.

"It seems that Isis Lily Snape is also known as Hermione Jean Granger," Dumbledore told him. "She found this parchment by accident and wrote to Minerva about it. Do you know who the mother is?"

Severus sighed and put the parchment back on the table.

"I knew who she was," Severus said, "She was a muggleborn witch that was caught by the Dark Lord a few months before Potter was born. I was told by the Dark Lord to break her for any information that she had about her muggle parents. He made sure that I did the horrible act that I did. I was told to kill her to make sure that she couldn't sire anymore filth, in his opinion, but I couldn't kill her. I modified her memory and returned her to where she had been found. I had no idea that she had gotten pregnant and I never heard about her once the war was over."

"It seems that this young witch did a spell that wrote down your name as the father and then she gave up the child for adoption. The Granger's adopted her and never told her anything about her heritage."

"I understand," Severus said, "Her adopted parents had every right not to let their daughter know that her father was a bastard that raped her mother. I also fully understand if she wishes not to know me. I won't hold it against her."

Dumbledore could sense that this was hurting him.

"Severus, I've known you for years and I know that from your tone that you hated what you did," Dumbledore said, "But it's done and there's no turning back. If the signs that I've seen are accurate then your daughter will be in grave danger. You must acknowledge her so that she can be protected."

"And what if she doesn't want my protection?" Severus asked him.

"I'm afraid that she'll have no choice," Dumbledore told him, "I'm having Moody come to teach the Defense position and he'll be best suited in making sure that no harm comes to your daughter while you're not around."

Severus went red. "You're having that insane former Auror watching over my daughter."

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"I think not," Severus told him, "I can teach her how to defend herself from the Dark Lord without insane man who thought that a clock that he got for his birthday contained a basilisk egg inside."

"Severus, don't you think that your pulling this out of proportions?"

"No, I don't," Severus countered, "He's mad and you're mad allowing him to teach. Hell, I'll even take Lupin again over Moody. At least Lupin doesn't think there are twenty death threats against him a day."

And Severus stormed out leaving Dumbledore to grin to himself. He loved it when Severus went on a rant.

* * *

Her mother, or the person that she had always thought to be her mother, asked her when she was leaving to see the Weasley's.

"I've decided not to go," Hermione told her.

"And why not?" her mother asked.

"Because I don't feel like it," Hermione said, "I really just want to get my work done and then wait for the term to begin."

"Have you told them that you're not coming?"

"Yes, I sent them a letter," Hermione said, nodding.

"Okay, if you're sure," her mother said and then left the room.

Hermione kept to herself, working on her essays, and then waiting for her Hogwarts letter to arrive so that she would know what books that she needed. Her parents once again left, this time for a night out, and that left Hermione alone. She made herself something to eat and then sat down and ate it. She had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Fearing that it was one of those loony neighbors she didn't answer.

There was another knock on the door and after not answering it again Hermione heard a loud CRACK and standing there was Professor Snape, looking as though Hermione had just wasted his time.

"Sir," Hermione said, gasping in shock.

"Miss Granger, I knocked on the door," Severus told her.

"Um, sorry sir, I thought it was one of our loony neighbors," Hermione told him.

"Do I look like one of your loony neighbors?" Severus asked her and Hermione shook her head. "Now I have a few things that I want to talk to you about?"

He walked past her and sat down.

"What is it, sir?" Hermione asked him.

"First of all don't call me sir," Severus told her, "I'm your father and I demand that you show me the respect and call me father. I also don't like the idea that you're a Granger. You're a Snape now and I'm taking you to the Ministry of Magic and have your name changed back to what your dear mother named you."

Hermione started to get mad. How dare this man come into her life and want to change it.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "I'll call you sir but you can't just come into my life and tell me what to do."

"But I can," Severus told her, "The signs are around that something's going to happen and you need my sir name in order to be protected. If the Dark Lord should return you'll need all the protection that you can get to survive."

Hermione stared at him.

"What do you mean if the Dark Lord returns?" Hermione asked him.

"The signs are there that he might return," Severus told her, "After Peter escaped from Hogwarts he most likely headed for where the Dark Lord was rumored to hide. All it takes is one stupid mistake and he will return."

"But Harry will-."

"Do you think that Potter will even talk to you after he finds out that you're my daughter," Severus said, "He thinks just like his stupid father."

Hermione started to get mad again. "Don't talk about Harry like that."

"I'll talk about Potter anyway that I want because you weren't there when his father bullied me," Severus told her. "I'll be back tomorrow at nine to take you to the Ministry. And since you're not heading to the Quidditch World Cup then you'll be staying at Hogwarts until term begins."

And with a loud CRACK Severus vanished.

Hermione wanted to scream at what she was being force to do but deep down she knew that the Professor was right. If the signs where there then You-Know-Who would be returning and anyone connected to Harry would be in grave danger. She just hated the fact that she was going to be force to live with a man that hated her from the moment that she attempted to answer the questions that he had swung at Harry with.

The next morning both her parents went to work and Hermione packed her trunk and her cat and waited. Soon the fireplace roared to life and her father appeared. He dusted himself off and then pulled out his wand. In an instant her cat and trunk had been shrunk and sent to Hogwarts, according to what her father had said.

"The house elf will make sure that it's placed in your new quarters," Severus told her. "Their only used during break."

He then took Hermione by the hand and the both of them vanished with a loud CRACK.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: I think that you'll like it. At least I hope that you like it.

To believer of magic: Thanks for your review and I couldn't believe that I actually did an original storyline.

To physics chick: Thanks for your review.

To 8thweasleykid: Thanks for your reviews and sorry about misspelling surname.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To ebonpinion: Thanks for your review and wait to you find out who the gossip that dies is.

To LivingInTheClouds: Thanks for your review and I don't mention the Granger's reaction in this story but you will get it in the next.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To adv. reader: I know, we all feel sorry for Hermione. Thanks for your review.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3

When they both appeared they were inside a large atrium that had many witches and wizards arriving. Severus led her down a side corridor and to a metal gate. A man opened it for them and they entered.

"Side level seven," Severus told the man and they went sideways.

When the lift let them off she followed him down a corridor and to the only door that was present. He knocked three times and then entered. The room was large with plenty of desks and plenty of people behind them. A short man was behind the counter and he asked them what their business was.

"I'm here to take over as this girl's father," Severus told him.

"Are you blood related or is this guardianship?" the man asked.

"I'm blood related," Severus answered.

"Birth parchment please," the man asked him.

Severus took out the parchment and handed it to him. He read it over, filled out some paperwork, and then handed them to Severus.

"Just sign on the x and then turn them in when you're finished," the man told them and Severus went over to a chair and started to fill them out.

An hour later Hermione Jean Granger was now Isis Lily Snape and she now believed that this was the most painful thing that she had ever done. Her birth mother had placed charms on her so that she would look different and now she had long black hair, brown eyes, and perfect teeth. Nothing that told anyone that she had once been Hermione Granger was present.

"Now let's get to Gringotts and talk with someone about these papers that we got," Severus told her, "And Isis, don't talk to anyone that might cause you problems in the future."

"Will I still be in Gryffindor?" Isis asked him.

"I doubt it but its Dumbledore's final word that will determine things," Severus told her.

Isis hoped that she wasn't placed in Slytherin.

In Gringotts one of the goblins took them into an office and Severus showed the goblin the paperwork. He looked them over and at once explained that Sarah Mugworth was the last remaining descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"But how's that possible?" Severus asked, "Sarah was a muggleborn."

"Not according to our records, sir," the goblin said, in a tone that told them that they better not argue.

"Did she leave anything behind," Isis asked him.

"She left several vaults that can only be accessed by you, miss," the goblin told her.

"I'll stay here," Severus told her and the goblin led her away.

Isis was led down to the very bottom of the bank where the important vaults were kept, according to the goblin. When the cart stopped they got off and Isis was staring at one of seven doors that was jeweled all in blue with a pair of bronze doors on each of them.

"These all belonged to your mother," the goblin told her. "And now their all yours. The highest security that we can offer here."

He then told her to hold out her hand. When she did this she felt a prink of pain and then the door opened. Inside was more money then she was sure that Harry had or even the Malfoy's. In the middle of this was a box. When Isis touched it it opened to reveal a beautiful ring.

"I'm sure that Princess Ravenclaw would love for you to have it," the Goblin told her.

Isis took the box and placed the ring on her finger. It fitted her perfectly.

The next vault contained money as well and a sword. The goblin told her that it was the only sword that hadn't been taken by a human and that it had a long history.

"Bloody but what's the purpose of a sword if not to draw blood," the goblin told her.

Isis agreed with him.

When she had gotten some money out of the vault she checked the rest and saw that she had a castle that hadn't been used since her mother had died. Finally she rejoined her father and she told him what was contained inside the vaults.

"I had heard rumors that Rowena was famous for being wealthy," Severus told his daughter, "But I didn't think she had _that_ much money."

Severus already had Isis Hogwarts letter and so they went to pick up what she needed. They included, horror of horrors, a dress for formal occasions. Severus took her to a special shop for that and a very refined woman got her a blue dress that had actual stones in them.

"It also includes a charm that keeps boys from thinking the wrong things," the woman added.

Severus was _very_ much for that.

There was also a matching cloak as well as some really nice shoes that would go with it. When it was paid for they went to pick up her ink, quill, and parchment. An hour later Severus was very glad to floo all of it back to Hogwarts and both of them vanished with a loud CRACK.

* * *

"So how was shopping?" McGonagall asked Severus when he returned.

"You know something," Severus answered, "I never thought that shopping with a female could be worse then going on a raid."

McGonagall had to laugh and then Sprout walked in. The Head of Hufflepuff House looked from the Head of Slytherin to the Head of Gryffindor.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Severus just went shopping with his daughter," McGonagall told her.

Sprout looked at him. "You have a daughter? What else haven't you told us?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Severus told her.

"Well I hope that she's just as smart as Miss Granger," Sprout told him.

Severus gave her a sneer. "I think that she can hold up to Granger," he told her.

"Let's hope so," Sprout said.

* * *

Isis headed to the Headmasters office as Dumbledore had requested. She hoped that she was still in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin. When she arrived Dumbledore asked her if she wanted a lemon drop.

"No, thanks," Isis answered.

"Well one can keep trying," Dumbledore said, "Now as you know your situation is very unique and the founders had not contended with this when the sorting was established. However I believe that you should be the one to decide if you wish to remain in Gryffindor or be restored into a different house."

"Thank you, sir, and I appreciate the chance to decide but I like being in Gryffindor and I believe that I can still help Harry out."

"And do you know that people aren't going to believe you when you tell them that your Hermione Granger," Dumbledore told her.

"I understand that, sir, but I can always show them proof," Isis told him.

"Let's hope they listen long enough for you to show it," Dumbledore told her.

"Me too," Isis said.

* * *

Next up: Severus gets a visit from Lucius and the term begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Everyone that reviewed, thanks for reviewing and I'll go back to answering your e-mails when the site gets better in informing me that people actually reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 4

Isis didn't get any letters from Harry or Ron but she did hear about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. It made her shiver to think that Death Eaters had done something as bold as attacking muggles.

"Makes me glad that I didn't go," Severus told her.

"Why would Death Eaters attack the world cup?" Isis asked him.

"Because they can," Severus answered and Isis felt dumb that she had asked that question.

When she was done eating she disappeared to get away from people and Severus didn't see her much during the day. Two weeks before term was to start Lucius paid a visit.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Oh nothing, except that I've heard rumors and rumors of rumors," Lucius told him.

"Speak English," Severus demanded and Lucius smiled at him.

"I heard that you have a daughter," Lucius said, "That she's Harry Potter's best friend. It would seem a shame not to bring her before the Dark Lord."

Severus had to use all his training and restraint not to kill him.

"Leave, Lucius," Severus ordered, "Or I'll be heading to Azkaban."

Lucius gave him another smile and then left.

When Severus knew that Lucius was gone he went and told Dumbledore what had happened. He wasn't happy with what Severus told him.

"That ring that Isis is wearing," Dumbledore said, "I've been reading up on it and it has a powerful charm on it. I wonder if it will protect her if Voldemort decides to bring her to him."

"I don't know, I'll do some research," Severus told him.

"Good and your daughter has decided that she'll remain in Gryffindor."

Severus stared at him. "Did you tell her that she might not be believed?"

"I told her and she's willing to prove that she's still Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said, "I just hope that nothing bad happens between her and Draco."

"If he touches one hair on her head I'll make sure that he wishes that he had never been born."

The tone told Dumbledore that Severus meant it.

* * *

Isis was very happy when term finally started. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and listened as her father told her about the Triwizard Tournament that was being held and the new age limit.

"I'm glad," Isis said, "I would hate a younger student to get hurt."

"I agree," Severus said and then he headed to the High Table.

Isis turned and saw Harry and Ron walk in and smiled when she saw them. Of course she blushed when she saw Harry and she wondered why she was blushing. Harry was her friend not something more.

"Stupid hormones," Isis muttered.

When the new students were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence fell.

"I would like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "I have a few notices that I believe need to be handed out. First Mr. Flich, the Caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to check."

Isis saw Dumbledore's lips twitch and she wondered if he had some of those 'forbidden' items.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmead to all below third year. It's also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Isis heard Harry gasp "_What?_" and looked at his fellow Quidditch players.

However Dumbledore went on.

"This is due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts-."

But at that moment there was a loud bang and the front doors to the Great Hall opened.

A man stood there and Isis almost screamed with how horrible he looked. The man looked around and then headed for the staff table. Isis and everyone watched as he shook hands with Dumbledore and then sat down. Another flash of light showed all the horrible scars that he had and he had an eye missing. This would have been a problem if it hadn't been for the glass eye that he had. Except that it moved here and there and when he settled on her he wore a very ugly look.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Hardly anyone applauded except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. However they quickly stopped and Isis heard Harry hiss "Moody, Mad-eye Mood? The one that your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," Ron said.

Isis wondered what had happened to his face.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

"I'm not joking Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, "Though now that you mention it I did hear an excellent one this summer about-."

He trailed off when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"No, maybe not right now."

He then continued on about the tournament and then delivered a blow to those in the hall by telling them that those that weren't seventeen couldn't take part in the tournament. Isis was sure that Fred and George Weasley would try something to get their names in. He told them that the delegates would be arriving on Halloween and that anyone that is seventeen would be allowed to enter the next morning.

"I have one more announcement to make," Dumbledore said and the hall quieted down. "Most of you have noticed that Miss Hermione Granger doesn't look as though she's present. I must inform you that this isn't the case and I'm saving her a lot of questions about her honesty. During the summer it came to Miss Granger's attention that she was adopted. As is the case her father, Professor Snape, had her name changed to what she was named at the time of her birth. Miss Snape stand up."

Isis stood up at once and everyone stared at her. She sort of felt strange being included among the announcements. She saw Harry and Ron's shocked faces and hoped that they didn't ask too many questions.

"I would advise you not to ask Isis any questions until she's ready to tell," Dumbledore went on. "No one inside this castle, or even Professor Snape, knew that Miss Granger was blood related to our Potions Master. Also, and I'm sure that certain people know this by now," he looked right at the Slytherin table, "That Isis is the blood Heir of Ravenclaw."

Everyone really started to stare at her and then mutter to themselves.

"You may sit down," Dumbledore told Isis and she sat down. "Well I think that's all. Off to bed."

The students got up and one by one they left the Great Hall. As Isis walked several people muttered to each other and then Malfoy made a bird sound while several of the other Slytherins laughed.

"Don't let them get to you," said a misty voice.

Isis turned to see a girl with pale blond hair and wearing the oddest jewelry that she had ever seen.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," the girl said, "You must be Professor Snape's daughter."

Isis nodded.

"I just want to let you know that the Ravenclaw's think that he's the best Potions teacher," Luna said, "I'm glad to know that he has a daughter."

"Thanks," Isis said, not sure why she had said that.

"I'll see you around," Luna said and disappeared with the rest of the Ravenclaw's.

Isis hurried to catch up.

* * *

"You had to tell everyone the truth," Severus told Dumbledore.

"Severus, I know that you're upset but it was the best thing to do," Dumbledore told him. "It leaves her a chance to explain without going into a great amount of detail."

"And it leaves her to get attacked by the Slytherins," Severus told him.

Dumbledore looked at him. "I think that you will know what to do if that happens.

* * *

Next up: First day of classes, Harry and Ron have a conversation, Isis has a strange dream, and death pays a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers103: Thanks for your review and I'm updating more today then before.

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks for your review and you were right about what you said about Dumbledore.

To ebonpinion: Thanks for you review.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ron do you think that she knew that she was related to Snape?" Harry asked Ron as they were getting ready for bed.

"I'm sure she did," Ron answered, "I mean she suddenly decides not to come to the Quidditch World Cup and then old Dumbledore has to let everyone know the whole 'situation ' and she didn't even look shocked when she had to get up and show herself off. She knew and she lied to us."

"Well I think that you should let her explain," Neville said, "I mean, Dumbledore said that she had just found out during the summer. Maybe she was afraid that you all wouldn't understand and judge her, like you are doing right now Ron."

"I'm not judging her," Ron said.

"Ron, you are," Seamus said, "You think she knew all of this and then just decided not to come to the world cup. I mean we all know that Quidditch isn't her thing. Anyway do you think she'll go out with me?"

Harry stared at him. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well I'm sure that both of you haven't discovered girls yet but she's hot and I was thinking about taking her out during the next Hogsmead visit."

"That's disgusting, Seamus," Harry said.

"I agree, wanting to go out with the black bat's daughter," Ron said.

"Hay, who cares," Seamus said, "She'll be far from her father."

"And what exactly do you think that your planning on doing with her," Harry asked him, anger rising in him, "Try and woo her with your mind. If you try anything Snape will have your head on a silver platter."

Seamus laughed. "Girls don't care what their daddy finds out," he said, "As long as _I_ end up having a _very_ good time."

He laughed and Harry pointed his wand right at Seamus.

"You take that back," Harry said, "You take that back right now, you sick psycho."

"Harry, if Seamus wants to go out with Hermione, Isis, whatever you want to call her then that's his right."

Harry ignored him and pressed the wand against Seamus throat.

"What in the world is going on here?" Dean Thomas asked, walking in on the situation.

"Seamus, was insulting Professor Snape's daughter," Neville said, shuttering,

"Take it all back or I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall what your planning," Harry said, "I'm sure that she'll love to know what you really think of her favorite student and her purpose in your small world."

"And what does Seamus think that Snape's daughter's purpose is in his small world?" Dean asked.

"Probably to knock her up," Ron said, "Of course that might do us all a world of good. Loosen her up a bit."

Harry went red and shot a spell right at Ron. It hit him and small boils appeared on his skin.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked.

"Stop thinking about our friend like that," Harry told him, "And go to the hospital wing."

"Fine," Ron said and then started to groan, "But this conversation-."

"Is over," Harry told him and Ron left. "I'm going to bed and I don't want to hear anymore about what you would like to do to Snape's daughter, or her purpose in the world, or anything else that your sick mind can come up with."

And he dressed and went to sleep.

* * *

Isis woke up the next morning feeling a little detached from things. She had just woken up from a strange dream and she could remember the parts of it perfectly. She had been in a large room, which looked very old, and a woman was floating several feet off the ground. She had flowing black hair and wore a white dress. Her arms sparkled with gold and diamonds and she looked so peaceful and clam

"My chosen daughter," the figure said, "The time will almost be here that you must take your place at your soul-mate side. When the time is right you shall receive the weapons to help in the fight against the other heir. He's slowly rising and as he slowly rises so will your power. Soon you'll be just like me and he shall have someone new to fear."

And that's when she had woken up.

Now she was at the Gryffindor table trying to figure out what the dream had meant. She knew that she couldn't go to Professor Trelawney as that woman was the biggest fraud in the world. She knew that this sort of stuff was what she went to a father about and she was sort of afraid that Snape wouldn't want to talk to her since she had decided that she wasn't going to be resorted.

She felt Harry and Ron sitting down and when she saw Ron's face she was shocked, though she had a funny feeling that Ron had opened his big mouth. He looked as though someone had given him a boil bath.

"What happened to you," Isis asked.

"Nothing," Ron said and Isis knew that he was lying.

She turned to Harry, "What did he say about me?"

"Oh all he did was insult you and I'm not going to repeat what Seamus said that he would like to do to you."

Isis felt her blood boil.

"So I get my looks changed and all of a sudden he wants to bed me," Isis hissed, "Well if he doesn't watch it I'll make sure he can't bed anyone."

She then grabbed her timetable and left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Oh you had to tell her, didn't you," Ron said when Isis had left.

"Yes, and the sooner you get it that she's not something to warm anyone's bed, the sooner you'll cut your visits to the hospital wing. I'm heading for class."

"But you didn't eat," Ron said.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Harry said and he left.

However Harry didn't go to class he headed right down to Professor Snape's office. He might not like Snape but he didn't think that anyone had the right to try and force his daughter into doing something that she didn't want to do. The Professor was busy putting something on the board and didn't notice when Harry walked in. He knocked on the doorframe and Snape turned.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus asked him.

"Well I was wondering if we could have a small chat," Harry told him.

"And what do you have to say that I would be remotely interested in," Snape said.

Harry told him what Seamus had said and the fact that Ron had agreed with what Seamus had said. He could see the veins pounding and he knew that Snape was on the verge of exploding.

"I can only do so much with boils," Harry said, "So I was thinking about a potion that would, um, be more long lasting. Let's say until the term ends."

"I never thought I would see the day that Potter would come to me looking for a potion," Severus taunted, "However you do have a point about so much that you can do with boils. I've got the perfect potion but you must only add one drop. It will do the entire term."

"Good," Harry said, "Maybe that will teach Seamus and Ron a lesson. Girl's aren't objects and neither is Isis."

Severus left him alone and then returned a few minutes later with a small bottle.

"Thanks," Harry said, pocketing it and he left.

The first class that the fourth year Gryffindors had was Herbology. When Harry arrived Professor Sprout was leading the class in. Harry stood next to Isis and Professor Sprout told them that they would be extracting bubotuber puss from the plants.

"Puss," said Seamus.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan, puss," Professor Sprout said.

There were several bottles and Harry worked on extracting enough. By time the lesson was over they had gotten several pints.

The next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures and when Harry, Ron, and Isis arrived Hagrid already had several crates out and holding back Fang, who wanted to inspect the contents. The Slytherins arrived and at once Malfoy started on Isis.

"Hay, it's the Heir of Ravenclaw," he said, "Why don't you fly away, Snape."

"And why don't you be silent, Mr. Malfoy," said the voice of Professor Snape.

He had just come out of Hagrid's hut and Harry almost grinned at the white look on Malfoy's face.

"Thanks for making sure that this was safe," Severus told Hagrid and then left, though Harry saw him glaring at Malfoy.

"Now today we're going to be just feeding the Skrewts," Hagrid told them. "On'y jus hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Though we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said Malfoy, who seemed to of gotten over the fact that he had been caught making a bird comment in earshot of Snape.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid thought hard and then said, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin''em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try'em on a few diff'rent things-I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer-I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake-just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus and Harry saw him winking at Isis who glared at him and turned away.

Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Harry, Ron, and Isis pick up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Harry couldn't suppress the suspicion that the whole thing was entirely pointless, because the skrewts didn't seem to have mouths.

"_Ouch_!" yelled Seamus after ten minutes, "It got me!"

He showed Hagrid the burn on his hand.

"Well that should teach you to not have lustful thoughts about Professor's children," Hagrid told him, "However that's what happens when they blast off."

Seamus threw Harry a dirty look.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who would want pets that can burn you?"

"Just because they're not pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Isis snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"Well at least the skrewts are small," Harry said as they made their way back to the castle after lesson had ended.

"They are now," Isis said, "But wait until Hagrid finds out what they like to eat and soon they'll be six feet long."

Harry shuttered and then told Isis that he was going to dump his books and that he would be back to eat lunch.

Harry hurried back to Gryffindor tower and put his books away and then got his book that he needed for Divination. However he also took his cloak and hurried back down. He put it over his head and made his way into the Great Hall. Hardly anyone was at the Gryffindor table and he carefully put a drop in Ron's goblet and then Seamus goblet. He then back out and took the cloak off. He was just stuffing it when Professor Snape appeared.

"Doing something that's against the rules, Potter?" Severus asked.

"No, just finished adding the potion to Ron and Seamus drink," Harry told him.

Harry saw that Severus was surprised.

"And did you make sure that it was their goblet?"

Harry nodded and Severus disappeared down to his office.

* * *

Isis hadn't had a good afternoon. In Arthmancy the students were staring at her and Professor Victor had to be reminded, twice, that Isis Snape was still Hermione Granger. The dream was still on her mind and when the class had ended she decided to pay her father a visit. He was in his office looking over something's when she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Severus said when he saw who it was.

Isis closed the door and sat down in front of him.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well I had this strange dream last night and the woman told me that as the other heir slowly rises so will my powers. She also called me her chosen daughter. What does it mean?"

She saw her father becoming thoughtful.

"Your mother was a strong seer," Severus told her, "I think that you might have gotten a message about something. Of course you know that there are rumors that the Dark Lord might be returning."

"Yes, you mentioned it," Isis said.

"Then the dream must be connected to what happened at the Quidditch World Cup and the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins during the summer I can sense that he might truly be returning."

Isis, instead of feeling scared, felt as though questions were being answered. However her father continued.

"Lucius Malfoy heard about you," he said, "And I won't allow you to fall into his hands."

"I fully understand," Isis said and then the door banged open.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there with Moody.

"What do you want, Alister?" Severus asked him.

"To turn this little git over to you," Moody told him and then looked at Isis, "Oh I see your devil spawn is here."

"Don't you dare insult my daughter like that," Severus told him, "Now leave Mr. Malfoy here and I'll take care of him."

Moody grunted and left.

"I'll talk with you later," Severus told Isis.

Isis nodded and left Malfoy to face her father's wrath.

The next day Isis was heading to the Library when she noticed a book on the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was owned by Luna Lovegood. Isis knew that Ravenclaw students just didn't leave things on the floor, especially not in the corridor. As she turned the corner she saw a quill moving around and then a few yards away she saw a foot, leg, trunk of a body, and finally the almost full body of a woman. Isis let out a horrible scream and then fainted.

* * *

A/N: Poor Isis. Next up: Everyone finds out who the body belonged to and her last article appears.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To ebonpinon: If you mean is Luna the victim I'll tell you...no. If you think she's the killer I'll tell you...no.

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks for the review.

To : Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 6

"How's Miss Snape doing?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"She'll live but she's still shaken up from seeing that headless body," the Matron told him, "Of course I'm still somewhat shaken up from having to look at it. Who would want to cut off someone's head?"

"I don't know but I'm having Severus check the body out," Dumbledore told her.

Madam Pomfrey went white. "That's something that a muggle doctor would do? That is completely barbaric!"

"Poppy, we need to find out who she is and how she was murdered," Dumbledore told her. "Sometimes doing it the muggle way is the only way we're going to find out the truth."

"Well I still don't like it," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"I know you don't," Dumbledore said, "But I'm not taking back what I said."

* * *

"I feel bad for Isis," Neville said to Harry, "I mean; she found that woman's body…without a head."

He shuttered at the words.

"Who would do that to someone?" Lavender Brown asked, looking white.

"I don't know and I'm hoping that someone will find out," Harry said.

"Do you think that Moody will find out?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure that Dumbledore will use him," Harry said, "I hope so because I don't think that anyone, let alone Isis, can take another body."

* * *

The next morning Isis found out, during breakfast in the hospital wing, that the body belonged to Rita Skeeter. She loved to gossip and her column was read by witches in the Wizarding World. Isis had heard about Rita from a lot of people that didn't like how she wrote and she had ruined plenty of lives, including writing about Dumbledore's views during a warlock convention.

Now she was dead, murdered, and plenty of people would be questioned by the Ministry of Magic. Someone wanted her dead and they were willing to have her body found by a Hogwarts student in order to stop her. Personally Isis might not have liked how she wrote but she didn't deserve to be killed.

When she went to her History of Magic lesson everyone was more interested in who wanted Rita dead then what Professor Binns had to say about dragon hunts. Isis had to work hard to tune out so that she could pay attention. After the lesson Isis hunted down Luna Lovegood to return the book that she had found. The young Ravenclaw thanked her and then asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Isis said, "Though I'm still a little shocked that I saw a dead body and the fact that it had no head."

"Well I'm sure that they'll find out who did it," Luna told her.

"I hope so," Isis said.

After that conversation Isis decided that _she_ was going to find out who killed Rita and the first thing that she needed to do was get a fill on the victim. All the murder mysteries that she had ever read the victim had some dark past that connected him, or her, to her murderer.

"Father, I was thinking about trying to figure out who killed Rita," Isis told her father during one of the few dinners they had together.

Severus gave his daughter a strange look. "And why do you want to do that?"

"Well it will keep the boys from trying to get me into bed and it will give me something to do that isn't connected to the one person that you dislike."

"Oh so you finally figured out that I can't stand Potter," Severus told her and Isis laughed.

"I've known that for a long time," Isis told her father, "So what do you think?"

"If you want to do that but if I hear that one boy tried to get you into bed against your will someone's family tree is going to be seriously cut down."

"I knew that I could count on you to make boys run."

"Obviously, I'm the only person that can do the job," Severus told her.

"And your doing a fine job," Isis told him.

He nodded his approval of what she had said.

Isis used her father's Floo Network to go to the Daily Prophet. When she arrived in the small room she noticed that a lot of people looked upset at what had happened and there was a moving photo of the young reporter with flowers and a satin black cloth behind the photo. Several people had dropped galleons in a pot and since Isis had some money she added a little. Everyone needed help these days.

"What can I do for you, miss," the woman behind the counter asked.

She looked around twenty-five and had short brown hair and black eyes.

"Yes, I was wondering if you kept back records of all the articles that Rita did," Isis said to her.

She didn't seem surprised at this request and she told Isis so.

"An Auror brought it back and they're really interested in it as well," she said, "Rita made a lot of enemies when she was alive. She was the best reporter because she could create gossip and make people really mad."

"I bet she made a lot of enemies," Isis said to her, trusting that the woman would tell her anything since Rita wouldn't know.

"Oh she made plenty of enemies," the woman said, "Even her own family hates her."

"Do you think that anyone of them would want to kill her?" Isis asked her.

"That's what the Ministry asked me and I'll tell you what I told them," the woman said; her voice almost a whisper. "Everyone wanted her dead and I mean; everyone."

"Interesting," Isis said.

"You darn right it is now I'll go and get you that file," she said and disappeared.

When Isis got it she promised that she would return it and headed back to Hogwarts. When she appeared in her father's office she noticed that he was checking the color of a potion that she knew was for Remus Lupin.

"Still sending him Wolfbane?" Isis asked him.

"Dumbledore's orders," Severus answered, "So did you find anything interesting?"

"Oh I did," Isis answered, "It seems that she made tons of people angry. She loved to create gossip and make people mad."

"I know she made the Headmaster mad," Severus told her.

"That's what I heard," Isis said, "But out of all these people someone wanted to throw their freedom away by killing her."

Severus became thoughtful. "She must have found something out about someone and they killed her because of it."

"That's what I was thinking," Isis told him, "But anyone can kill anyone for any reason."

Isis spent as much time as she could with the articles that Rita had written and the horrible comments that she had made. Isis most likely would have said something bad about her but she still couldn't get the headless body of the reporter out of her head. So she kept whatever she thought to herself. She also thought about what the woman had said. An Auror from the Ministry of Magic had looked at the articles as well and she wondered what he, or she, thought or what theories that he, or she, had.

Of course the dead body of the reporter and the shock that it had caused faded away from the minds of the students, as they always did, and what was replaced was the whole Triwizard Tournament. Everyone was wondering what they looked like or what kind of students would be coming.

"I wonder what their Heads are like," Lavender asked Isis.

"Probably nothing like Dumbledore," Isis said.

"Do you think the other students will be cute," Lavender asked her.

Isis mentally rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she answered.

"Well I hope so," she said and thankfully left Isis alone.

Isis wrote down a list of people that she believed would want Rita dead and she hated to add Dumbledore to the list but she had to find out the truth. She then headed back to the Daily Prophet and returned the file.

"Thanks," the woman said and Isis left.

Isis headed for Margaret Worm, a woman that had owned a shop that had been featured in a Daily Prophet article. Rita had written a very nasty story about her past and nothing about the shop that she owned, which was called Treasure Enchantments. It was a pretty pink house that had a lot of cute things in the window. When Isis entered she saw a woman behind the counter and she remembered her from the photo that Bozo, who in their right mind would name their child that, had taken.

"Hello," Isis said, "Can I have a few minutes of your time."

"Sure," the woman that was named Margaret Worm said.

"My name is Isis Snape and I was the one that found Rita's body," Isis told her.

At once the smile faded and she gave Isis a nasty look.

"You look at me, Miss Snape, and you look at me real good," Margaret said, "I'm glad that Rita is dead and I'm sure that a lot of people are real glad that she's gone. That woman caused me nothing but trouble and I hope she burns in hell."

Isis knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

"Where's Isis at?" Harry asked Dean and Neville.

"I don't know," Neville said, "I think she might be in the Library."

"I already looked there and she isn't there," Harry told him.

"Maybe she's with her father," Dean suggested, "I know that she's staying as far away from Ron and Seamus as she can."

"Like I blame her," Neville said, "Isis is a real good friend and their treating her like she's suddenly someone different.'

"Well I hope that none of them were stupid and did something to her."

"Me either," Neville said and Harry once again went out to look for her.

He looked very where, passing by Moody who was muttering to himself, but in the end he couldn't find her. Finally he headed back to the common room and was relieve to find Isis at the table doing her homework.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked her.

"I was doing something," Isis told him, "Why, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I thought that Ron and Seamus had gotten you," Harry told her.

Isis smiled at him.

"Trust me, I can take care of myself," Isis told him.

Harry had no problem believing that.

The next day they had a hard lesson in Potions. Professor Snape used the time to make comments about how Potter's potion was doing but he didn't say anything about Isis potion. When the lesson had ended he was very glad to leave. During lunch Dean approached their table with the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Did you read this?" Dean asked.

"No, what is it?" Harry heard Isis ask.

He handed her the paper and she read it. Shock racked her body as this was the last article that Rita had ever written. Isis read it to herself.

_** Outrage At The Ministry**_

_** By Daily Prophet Reporter Rita Skeeter**_

_** It has come to the attention of this Daily Prophet Reporter that the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins has only now been investigated. She left her friends house in Albania to head back to England and hasn't been seen since. When asked why it has taken so long no one at the Ministry of Magic has answered to this reporter's satisfaction**_

"I heard about her," Harry said, "Mr. Weasley was mentioning her."

"What did he say?" Isis asked.

"Just that she visited a friend and then was heading back home," Harry said, "Percy didn't think it was important."

"Well it should be seen as important," Isis told him.

"I agree," Harry said, "But it amazes me that they're finally doing it."

"I wonder what caused them to look for her." Isis wondered.

"Don't know," Harry answered.

* * *

"I see that Rita's final article came out," Severus said to Dumbledore.

"Yes and I'm surprised that they did it," Dumbledore said, "I mean you would think they wouldn't release it so soon after she died.'

"Well what can you say about the Daily Prophet," Severus said, "So is anyone from the Daily Prophet going to cover the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I don't know but I guess they will," Dumbledore said, "This is big news."

"Well I hope whoever covers it isn't worse then Rita," Severus said.

"Oh there's always someone far more worse then Rita," Dumbledore told him and Severus agreed.

* * *

Next up: Another visit to someone that hated Rita. Warning this will be a short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: On both Chapter 4 and Chapter 6, I'm glad the site is working again and I'm glad you like this story.

To : Thanks for your review.

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks

To ebonpionion: Sometimes we can't change people and that includes Ron.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks.

To Flamegirl5500: Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 7

During Isis lunch break she flooed to Tom Stream, a man that had been in-charge of an event that had been held for the families of the first war against You-Know-Who and Rita had been nasty with him.

"I'm going to tell you, Miss Snape, that I was upset that Skeeter treated my event like it was a big joke but to find that she was killed was something that I never imagine would happen."

"And what were you hoping would happen?"

"That she would be fired," Tom answered, "That woman got a lot of people riled up and that's never a good thing."

"Do you know anyone that would want her dead?" Isis asked him.

"Try her family, they hated her because she did this column about how nasty they were," Tom said, "I read it a few years ago and I'm going to tell you that everyone in that house really hated what she had written about them. Personally if any of them murdered her it would be that daughter of hers."

Isis was shocked. "Rita had a daughter."

"Yep and trust me not a lot of people knew it or do know about it," Tom said, "I think that little Sally was upset that her mum treated her like she was some dog to be put down. Bad thing to happen to such a little child!"

"And how many people knew that Rita had a daughter?"

"Hardly anyone," Tom answered. "People don't like talking about the unfortunate things in life. Of course with a figure like what Rita had you would never know that she had a daughter. I hear that she as a son but he got his sir name changed. Don't blame the boy for one minute."

"Do you think he did so that the Skeeter name would die out?"

Tom laughed. "If he was trying for that he would fail," Tom said, "Rita has a brother, big man. I saw him once during the fun raiser and he looked scary enough to make me want to run for the mountains. Rita got all drunk during the thing and her brother had to help her out. I think she cussed at a lot of old ladies that lost their love ones and threaten to send them all away. The old ladies are dead now but I think they remembered what happened all the way to the graves."

"Feel for them," Isis said.

"Of course she did talk bad about your father," Tom went on. "He was there and she said a few things, including the fact that she knew that he had been a spy. This happened when she was drunk and Dumbledore had to modify all the guests' memories. She also said that she knew a few dark secrets about Dumbledore as well. Said that he liked to play the other side of the fence with some wizard. I think she was too drunk to even remember the man's name. Anyway, I've never seen the greatest wizard of the age that angry in my life.

"I thought that he was going to go all killing curse on her but the brother saved her from that fate."

"So Dumbledore had this dark secret," Isis said.

"So Rita says but who can believe her when she's wasted," Tom said, "Well I hope they find out who killed her because I've already had that Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, visit me and I told him the same thing. I don't think he believed the part of Dumbledore having this dark secret. But I guess when people love someone they don't want to believe what is the truth. Of course, like I said, who can believe her when she's wasted? I hope it isn't true as it would place Dumbledore in a very bad position."

"I agree," Isis said and then checked her watch. "I better get going. I'll see you around."

And she flooed back to Hogwarts.

She told her father what she had discovered and she told him that she didn't believe that Tom had killed Rita.

"And what makes you believe that?" Severus asked.

"Because things didn't feel as though he was hiding something," Isis said, "And I'm discovering that I can tell when someone's lying."

"Well let's hope that you're right about him," Severus said to her.

"Me too but I don't have any doubts," Isis said and then she hurried off to her afternoon lesson.

That night, after Ron had gone to bed, Harry finally told Isis something that made her get mad at Harry. He told her that he had written to Sirius, telling him that he had only imagined that his scar was hurting.

"Harry, you weren't imagining it," Isis told him.

"I know that but I'm not going to have him sent to Azkaban because of me," Harry told her.

Isis groaned. Why did things have to fall apart just because she wasn't around?

* * *

A/N: I won't be posting again until tomorrow. So this will have to do you. Sorry. Next up: Isis makes a shocking discovery and so does Ron


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your lovely review and here's your update.

To Jim Red Hawk: Sorry for being a meanie and I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Trying to keep in mind that Harry could do whatever he wanted Isis focused on a few things. She planned on going to visit the family but she had a funny feeling that they might consider her to be someone not trustworthy or, at least, looking for a way to make an easy galleon. Professor Moody, who hated Isis from the moment that he saw her, glared at her during their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"I think he has it in for you," Harry told her when the lesson was over.

"Don't remind me," Isis told him, "He gave me a dirty look when he turned Malfoy over to my father."

"Well he did deserve it," Harry said, "He tried to hex me when my back was turned."

Isis looked at him. "And why did he try and hex you?"

"He was making some stupid comment and I insulted his mother," Harry answered.

Isis shook her head.

* * *

"So where are the guests staying?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"I don't really know," Dumbledore said, "I've tried to find out but they won't tell me."

"Albus, I've got something that I need to tell you," McGonagall said and Dumbledore was all ears. "Well the thing is I don't like the idea of Karkaroff being here. He was a Death Eater, might still be, and he might put the students lives in danger."

"That's why I've got Alister here," Dumbledore said.

"Also I think that things might be missing," McGonagall added. "A box that I had is gone and it was for potion ingredients."

Dumbledore looked at her.

"I think that Severus needs to see if any of his potions supplies are missing," McGonagall went on.

"I'll have him check it out," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks," McGonagall said and she left the Headmaster alone.

* * *

Isis headed down to her father's office so that she could help him with some work that she knew he couldn't complete on his own. The warmth of summer was slowly fading and the harsh fall was slowly claming things. When she arrived she saw her father checking his supplies.

"What's wrong?" Isis asked.

"My boomslang skin and lacewing flies are missing," Severus told her.

"What!" Isis said, shocked. "But those are-."

"Two if the ingredients needed for the Polyjuice potion," Severus finished, "Damn my powered horn of a bicorn is gone as well."

"Are you going to be able to get anymore?"

"Yes, but that's not the point," Severus said, "I needed those ingredients for my N.E.W.T class."

"But who would take them?" Isis asked him.

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out," Severus vowed.

Isis at once told Harry that her father's potion supplies were missing. When she told him what kind and the fact that someone had been in his privet stores Harry attention peaked.

"Do you think someone is around here pretending to be someone that their not," Harry asked.

"I don't know," Isis said, "But what I do know is that dad is mad. I mean, we stole from him a few years ago and he didn't even know it was us. Now he has someone else breaking into his stores and stealing his things. I'm not going to have him blame you for something that you didn't do."

"I'm use to it," Harry said.

"Well I'm not," Isis told him, "And I care about you, really, and I don't want dad to hurt you real bad. I mean, he might actually convince Dumbledore to suspend you until he finds out the truth and that truth might include something to make you confess to even knowing that I was the one that stole from him. That would really hurt him."

"Fine," Harry said, "But I do hope that it's just a student trying out a potion and not someone dangerous."

"I hope so as well," Isis said.

She left Harry alone with his Divination homework and headed up to the girls dorm. She hated the idea that someone might be lurking around and that person might have caused Rita's death. She walked across the walkway and saw Ron entering the common room.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Ron had said but Isis didn't hear the rest as she had already gone into the dorm.

The dorm was lit when Isis entered and she started to look for the list of assignments that had to get done. The amount had started to get larger and she had a funny feeling that it might be due to the O.W.L examination that was going to take place. As she looked something caught her attention that she normally would have never noticed if her mind hadn't been wandering on the fact that her father's potion ingredients were missing and those ingredients were needed for the Polyjuice Potion.

It would have been hard to see in the dark but with the lights on she was able to see it. She bent down and touched the spot. When she looked her finger had a red stain on it. She then noticed another and then another. Finally the drops led to the trunk and she touched it. Sniffing her fingers a horrible smell met her nose and she slowly opened the trunk.

Isis would have been able to scream if something hadn't been placed over her mouth. The room swam in-front of her eyes and then darkness. The last thing that she remembered, before going out completely, was the horrible sunken face of Rita Skeeter staring right back at her.

* * *

"Have you yet figured out who stole your ingredients?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"No and I think that Potter might of done it," Severus told him.

Dumbledore looked at him. "And why do you believe that?"

"Because this is something that Potter would do," Severus told him.

"Well I don't believe that he did it," Dumbledore said, "And I'm hoping that you haven't stopped looking for the person that did it."

"Of course not, Headmaster," Severus said, "But I still believe that Potter did it."

"Well continue to look," Dumbledore said, "I'm not going to be able to rest comfortably with the knowledge that we might have an unwanted presence here."

"Me either," Severus said, "Oh I'm leaving tomorrow to pick up replacement ingredients. I need them for my N.E.W.T class."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only for a few hours," Severus answered.

"Then I'll have Professor Sprout cover your classes until you get back," Dumbledore said.

Severus looked at him and Dumbledore explained that she had gotten an O on both her O.W.L and her N.E.W.T.

"As long as it isn't my fourth year class then I'll be fine with it," Severus told him.

Dumbledore grinned at him, "Are you afraid that she might give Mr. Longbottom points?"

"No, I'm afraid that Malfoy will think that he can do whatever he wants."

"Doesn't he do that in your class every week?" Dumbledore countered.

Severus said nothing to this.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but laugh after Ron had explained that he had noticed something odd about the lower half of his body. He had gone to Madam Pomfrey and she told him that he had been given a potion that kept him from having any kind of response to a girl. Of course Harry was glad that he had no idea that he had been the one that gave it thanks to Professor Snape.

"She said that it will last all term," Ron had told him. "How am I supposed to be with a girl if I'm like this? I'm not staying innocent forever."

Harry wondered if his friend had ever been innocent. Of course Harry still believed that he had done it to protect Isis from Ron's advances. Naturally he wondered how long it would take for Seamus to realize that he to have the potion in him as well.

"Lavender, have you seen Isis?" Harry asked her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I know that she went up to the dorm to get her things but she hasn't been back down."

"Well if you missed her then you must have been having that thrilling conversation with Ron about the fact that his thing doesn't work. Gods, who did he get mad at to get _that_ potion?"

"Probably her father," Harry lied.

Lavender crossed her arms and looked at him. "Or how about you? I heard that you defended her honor."

"I defended her honor it doesn't mean that I did anything to Ron," Harry told her, "Now I think I'll turn in for the night."

"If I see Isis I'll let her know that you were worried about her."

"Thanks," Harry said and disappeared into the boy's dorm.

* * *

Next up: We all find out who killed Rita and boy will you be shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To SeverusHermioneForever: Thanks for your review.

To : I'm glad you love it, I love the story.

To A Perfect Mistake: I thought adding a little humor was in order.

To DracoMalfoy4Ever: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Isis woke up to a pounding headache and the feeling that time had passed while she had been out. She looked around but the beds were still empty and that meant that no one had come up.

"So Snape's bratty daughter caught onto my little secret," said a very familiar voice.

Isis turned to see the demented face of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," Isis rasped. "What-."

"Couldn't keep your stupid presence out of things, could you," Ginny said, sounding demented like her face. "Had to stick your nose into other people's business."

"What are you talking about?" Isis asked her, "You-."

And it dawned on Isis that Ginny had killed Rita but why?

"You killed her, didn't you?" Isis said.

"Well Snape's daughter figures it out," Ginny said, "Of course I killed my sweet mother. Took her head clean off and boy was she surprised when she saw who it was."

Isis couldn't understand how this was possible and then she remembered what Tom had said.

"How could you do that to her?" Isis asked Ginny.

Ginny's face turned very ugly. "How could I do that to her well I'll tell you why I did what I did," she said, "She was my mother. She was suppose to love me, care for me, and what did she do she handed me over to the Weasley family. Her and her stinking family had money and I had to live with second hand clothes and stuff. Last year I found out the truth when I saw that birth parchment and I knew that Rita had to pay. I knew that people would think that people that had been insulted had decided to kill her. I hated her, I wanted her dead, and I cut her stinking head off."

She made a horrible motion as though cutting her own head off.

"And I bet you stole those potion ingredients as well," Isis told her.

Ginny stared at her. "What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything from your stinking Death Eater father. Now I wonder what I'm going to do with you. I can't just kill you in here because people will notice."

She pulled out a long knife, which glinted in the light coming from the candles that were next to each bed and advanced on Isis. Suddenly Isis let out a horrible scream and at that moment an owl came flying in. It changed at once into her father and he sent a stunning spell at Ginny, but Ginny dodged the spell. She brought it down and stabbed Isis father in the shoulder. He yelled in pain but managed to hold her down and stun her.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came bursting in, wand drawn and saw the knife in Severus shoulder and the knocked out Ginny.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ginny killed Rita!" Isis told her.

"W-What," she stammered.

"Rita's head in Ginny's trunk, their mother and daughter," Isis told her.

"I'll get the Aurors in here and I'm summoning Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall said as Lavender came in and helped Severus onto his back. "We can't afford to take it out without her."

"Thanks for caring, Minerva," Severus said thickly as one of the other Gryffindor girls untied Isis.

Madam Pomfrey came in and used magic to remove the knife and then two female Aurors came in and escorted Ginny out. She was still knocked out cold but at least she was gone. After he was mended the Matron led him out so that he could spend his time in the hospital wing. Isis decided that this would be a good time to go there as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about it being a short chapter. Next up: The full truth comes out.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Death of a Gossip

Rating: T

Summary: A few weeks before Hermione was to join Harry and the Weasley's at the Quidditch World Cup she finds out something that she never expected and that places her in very grave danger. She's Professor Snape's daughter and it soon becomes clear that things are working against her including the death of a gossip.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To everyone that reviewed, and a lot did for Chapter 9 I want to thanks everyone. Also to JaneA0202: Sorry about what happened with the not much explanation but Snape doesn't explain things a lot of times and Isis has no control over her life...as yet.

* * *

Chapter 10

It took a couple of days for Isis to finally recover from what happened but when she finally was released the Gryffindors all wanted to know how Isis had figured it out that Ginny had killed her own birth mother.

"Well Tom told me that Rita had a daughter but he said that her name was Sally. I think that Rita's family made it all up to hid the fact that Rita gave her daughter up for adoption when she had been born," Isis told them, "But Ginny was the one that messed up. I didn't even suspect that Ginny was the killer until I saw that blood. It was only when I smelled the blood on Ginny's trunk and then open it did I realize that Ginny had killed Rita."

"So she really wasn't related to the Weasley's," said Dean Thomas.

Isis shook her head.

"Nasty way of getting revenge against your own mother," Lavender said.

"Trust me, I've seen worse on TV," Isis said, "I think that Ginny has mental problems and needs help."

"What I want to know is how Snape knew you were in trouble?" Neville said.

"I can answer that," said Professor Snape and they all turned to see the Potions Master standing there along with Professor McGonagall. "There's a charm on the ring that alerts if the wearer is in trouble."

"So that's how come you were able to fly in and save me," Isis said.

"Well I do like the idea that my daughter has a head," Severus told her and Isis giggled.

"I thought that men weren't allowed in the girls' dorm," Lavender said.

"Professor automatically are allowed entrance and I'm glad. If Professor Snape hadn't come in then his daughter would have been dead and we would have never found out it was Miss Weasley, or I should call her Miss Skeeter."

"I feel sorry for Rita," said Dean, "I mean; to be killed by your own daughter."

"She made a lot of enemies and Ginny was using that to make it look as though someone that hated her due to her reports had killed her. She didn't know that she was one of those that would have been considered to have a motive," Isis said. "However she only thought about revenge and making a point."

"That you don't turn someone out just because you don't like them," Lavender said.

"No, that you don't treat them like a dog," Isis corrected, "Tom told me that's what happened."

"What I would like to know is where she got that huge knife at?" Harry said.

"She got it from my office," Severus said, "She might have not stolen the potion ingredients but she did break into my office."

"I didn't know you had that big of a knife," Harry said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Severus told him, eyeing him.

Isis laughed and then said to Harry, "Don't mind him."

Harry wasn't sure if he believed that.

* * *

"So it's finally over," Kingsley said to Dumbledore.

"For Ginny it is," Dumbledore said, "The Weasley's are shocked that their daughter killed Rita. She's heading to Azkaban because I guess we don't know that we need to put people that are insane in a special place."

"I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us," Kingsley said.

"I hope not either," Dumbledore said. "Oh, Kingsley, what happened to Rita's head?"

"The tomb was opened and it was placed where it needed to be," Kingsley answered.

Dumbledore nodded his approval and Kingsley left.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed this story. Next up is Death of a Cad, which is number two in the Isis Snape mysteries. Thanks everyone.


End file.
